Legends or secrets
by KitsuneLotus
Summary: Every building has its history and every school has it's urban legends, legends being keyword. When kagome gets to her new school, very strange things begin to happen, but why now? And who is that lurking in the shadows. Maybe they know. CHANGED:RATED M
1. Welcome

**SUMMARY: Every building has a history and every school has it's urban legends...legends being keyword. Kagome gets to her new school and very...strange things begin to happen. But, why to her? Why now? Was this place waiting? Is it watching? Or perhaps someone who's been lurking in the shadows has an answer.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM... :(**

**Prolouge**

It was a grey and dreary day unlike the others. Kagome looked out backseat window of her mother's vehicle and sighed. She couldn't understand why she was going all the way outside of her town just to go to a school. But mother assured her it'd be in her best interest if she went. And mother _seemed_ to know what was best.

"The thing I don't understand is why do I HAVE to go?" She complained.

"Because you've missed much too much school and you've fallen too far behind." Her mother began, "you don't want to fail do you?" She quickly glanced behind to see if her daughter had any reaction to her statement or question. Of course she didn't. She was going to smart off but decided not to. _That's how she got here in the first place._

Staring blankly out of the window, Kagome saw cars passing, buildings coming and going and looked ahead to the desolate boarding school. The trip was a drag and so was the place she was driving to. When they approached the gloomy building Kagome let out a sigh of grief.

"Is this it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?" Her mother responding with another question.

"It's just so. Blah."

"Well, It's probably old is why. Besides you're only going to be here for the semester. So no use complaining about the view." Kagome sighed and stepped out of the car with her luggage.

The building wasn't too big, maybe two stories, and no more than 10 steps up onto the main entrance. When they arrived to the doors, something caught Kagome eye in the far left corner of the building. It looked like the figure of a man. She turned away for a moment then glanced back to check and see if the figure was still there. No, not any more. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. She stood for a moment, a cold feeling shot up her spine. She rubbed her eyes, 'The car ride must have wore me out more than I knew.' She thought quietly to herself then shaking off the unwelcomed feeling, before realizing that her mother didn't wait for her and was already inside the building looking for where to go.

She reopened the door for herself and hauled her heavy bags in. The building was nicer inside, it looked renovated but only in certain areas. To her left were Hallways and lockers, and to her right was a large library looking like it dated back to the stone age and many doors for different advisors.

"There it is," Her mother pointed to the principal's office. Kagome followed her mother to the office and waited for someone to point them into the direction of where they needed to be.

The secretary there was anything but nice. She sat at her desk inside of the office with her headset not paying attention to Kagome or her mother, while she flipped through the pages of her magizine with her long polished fingers. They stood patiently there for a moment until Kagome broke the silence with a sarcastic cough.

The woman never looked up but responded,

"Can I help you?" She asked, far from willing.

Ms. Higurashi explained her daughter's situation and asked if anyone could show her where to go. The woman finally broke from her trance and stood and led them toward the principal's door, she knocked

"Excuse me, Mr. Onigumo, Kagome Higurashi is here."

A voice from the inside came a second later said "Send them in." the woman excuse herself.

Kagome and her mother walked into his office and took two seats right in front of his dark colored wooden desk. His office was too clean and the shelves on the walls had pictures of classes from years past, complex books and certificates from a fancy colleges.

"So Miss Higurashi, what do you think of my school?" Mr. Onigumo put on his boasting smile and lean back in his chair.

"Could use some work-"

"Kagome!" Her mother cut off.

"No, no." Onigumo interrupted, "The girl's right. This school is old and has had its share of mishaps and such. I like your honesty. I think we'll get along _just fine_." There was a certain tone in his voice, it made Kagome uneasy. An awkward pause followed, then Kagome asked,

"Um, where is my dormitory? I'd really like to settle in and get ready for class Monday."

"Of course, I'll get the girl's dormitory prefect to show you your room." Principal Onigumo pressed a button on his phone and called in the girl.

"You called sir?" The young girl asked. She had a questionable look on her face with her long black hair held back in a pony tail.

"Yes ma'am. This is the transfer student. Have her bunk with Miss Sango or whoever is available." He began, "Miss Kagome, this is the girl's prefect Rin."

"Hi." Kagome smiled. Rin smiled back with a warm grin. Nothing was said between the two, but she led Kagome and her mother out of the office and toward the hallways. And up towards the dorm. But before the arrive her mother had to separate from her daughter.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter and told her she would visit often and that things would be great.

Too bad she couldn't promise it.

**END PROLOUGE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! _Some random ideas and opinions wouldn't hurt either!_**


	2. The tour

**Contrary to popular belief, I, in fact, do NOT own Inuyasha. :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2-The tour**

**Knock knock knock**

"Sango, it's me Rin…Um I have a new roommate for you." She knocked once more as the two girls waited in front of the dull wooden door. Rin's voice was quiet and childlike. It was almost comforting to Kagome.

"Just a minute!" Called the girl from the inside. Kagome took a breath and looked around the girl's hallway. It was old and looked like it needed desperate renovation. The floors were wood as were the walls. A couple creaks here and there and the water fountain didn't look like it was safe to drink from.

The door finally opened and there was the girl Kagome took to be Sango. She was just an ordinary looking girl. Long black hair and brown eyes like Kagome and Rin. She looked as though she had just been woken up from a long nap.

"Did we wake you?" Rin asked. Sango yawned,

"I guess I fell asleep while reading. So you're Kagome?" She asked. Kagome looked back to the girl and shrugged,

"Guess so. Can we come in?" Sango forgot they were out in the hall and moved to the side while the two girls walked in.

The room was tidy. Not spotless, but damn near it. The room itself was decent sized. Two beds, two dressers and one large closet. Sango's side had a small night stand with a lamp and stacks of books. No posters, no pictures.

"Nice room." Kagome mentioned.

"Thanks, I'm a bit of a clean freak, I hate clutter, distracts me from my work. You?"

"Total pig." Kagome chuckled. Sango raised her brows. Both the girls knew they would inevitably butt heads. Rin sat quietly on Kagome's new bed until she remembered what she had to do.

"Oh yeah, Kagome, I needed to show you around the building. So I guess you can just put your stuff down for now…"

"I'll come too!" Sango smiled. The three girls headed off.

"So do you have to wear uniforms at this school?" Kagome asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Yeah," Sango groaned, "they aren't too bad, they'll bring yours later. But weekends you can wear whatever you feel like." Kagome figured as much.

The hallway was long and narrow; it wouldn't be that hard to figure things out. All the rooms were on the top floor and all the classes were on the bottom, and the principal's office stood in the middle, 'simple enough' she thought. She wondered where the boys were though.

"This is hall 1." Rin informed, "Your room was toward the front of the school, just so you know. You can get to different halls from the front or back of the school."

They turned to the left and Rin continued her speech about the different halls.

"This is hall two and the one right over there is hall three. So, now on to the classrooms." Just before she turned around to go show her the class rooms, Kagome look out one of the open windows and saw another hall, unattached to the other hallways.

"Which dorm is that?" she asked. Rin and Sango turned around.

"Oh, that's the old freshman dormitory, it's closed off." Sango informed.

"Why? It looks like It's been through hell and back, doesn't anyone repair or take it down?" Both the girls got quiet.

"Um," Rin began. She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her toward them, "We'll explain as we walk, c'mon now." Kagome stood between the two girls as they headed their way back down the halls toward the staircase.

"No one goes there because it's haunted." Sango said in a low voice.

"What?!" Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. "That's crap."

"No, she's serious." Rin defended, "they're have been so many tragedy's in that dorm that no one goes there anymore."

The logic in Kagome refuse to believe their story, "So why doesn't the principal just tear it down."

The girls sighed, "Oh, he's tried." Kagome looked at them,

"Tried?"

Sango attempted to explain, "Yeah, but for some reason something always happens."

"Like before they were trying to fix it up again, you know, make it useful." Rin started, "well the people who were fixing it up got killed."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How?"

The girls took a turn down the stairs and toward the classrooms. Sango and Rin stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Part of the roof caved in," Sango began, "Crushed them to death."

"So?" Kagome put her hand on her hip, "It's old, things happen, doesn't mean it's haunted" Kagome paused, "…how did it get _haunted_in the first place?"

Rin explained, "Well this school has been around for like what, 35, 40 years? Well that was the freshman girl's dormitory and, around twenty five years ago or something, some girl killed her roommate." Kagome's eyes went wide,

"Go on…" her interest was caught.

"Well," Sango began, "the rumor goes that she had a boyfriend and her roommate, who was her best friend, screwed around with him and he dumped her for the other girl and she got crazy pissed and hacked her up!"

Sango's eyes got wide as she told the story until Rin interrupted,

"Oh, Sango, that's the stretched out version." She protested, "She didn't hack her up…the cops found her in one piece."

"Wow." Kagome stared at the girls in disbelief, "and so that's why it's '_haunted_'." She used her fingers for emphasis on the word "haunted".

"Partially." Said Rin

"Yeah," Sango agreed, "Then the girl slit her wrists in one of the bathrooms because she couldn't live with the guilt." She paused for a moment, "after that terrible things kept happening. First there was this break in and then this horrible fire!"

"Yeah!" Rin butted in, "Killed almost everyone."

Kagome raised a brow, "How did it almost kill everyone? Couldn't they get out?"

"NO!" the girls said simultaneously, "The doors got stuck! It was so freak! No one ever went back there. Not even Onigumo will go back there." Rin whispered.

Sango snorted, "Shyeah, because he's the biggest chicken of all." Kagome walked a little more down the hall and looked at the classrooms, then turned dramatically,

"I'm not scared, let's go take a look-see" She grinned.

"Fuck that!" Rin blurted, the quickly covered her mouth in shock. Sango shook her head violently.

"Same here, we never said we were brave enough."

Kagome sighed and stood there, "Fine, let's finish this God damned tour." The girl's walked more around the school, with Rin explaining the rules and Sango putting her two cents in.

Kagome tuned the girls out and just waited to get back to her new dorm room.

Something about that abandoned dorm was calling her. She didn't know why, but she had that feeling in her gut again, the same one she had when she saw the mysterious figure watching her. Was he watching again? She felt the cold hands of death run all over her body. She needed to see inside that place. IT was urging her, it was calling. And someone was watching.

**

* * *

****END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Hoped you liked it! Please read more and review more!!**


	3. What is going on?

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INUYASHA . **

* * *

**Chapter 3: what is going on?**

"I hate you." Said a distant voice. Kagome remained sleeping, completely aware of her surrounds.

"I know you can hear me. I can't believe you." Kagome laid there still. She heard a shrill scream and a sound that was unfamiliar. The sound was like the ripping of flesh and blade hitting bone. Kagome tried to wake herself up, but failed. She started to feel pain wash over her body like a sea of fire.

"I thought you were my friend!" The girl screamed. Kagome clenched her teeth as the sound came again and again. All she heard was ripping flesh, gurgles and choking.

Her eyes flew open and she saw the bed was dripping with blood and a young girl was standing over her with a blade.

She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth, blood oozed from her mouth.

She coughed over and over, but when she inhaled she choked on her own blood. The girl stopped stabbing her for a moment and stood there watching with hell in her eyes.

Kagome tried to raise her hand to beg for help. The girl swatted it away with the blade, causing a piece of flesh to fly across the room. She raised the blade above her and swung, aiming for Kagome's neck---

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

Kagome woke with her sheets covered in her sweat.

'Thank god it was only a dream.' She sighed to herself. Taking a deep breath she hit the snooze button on her booming alarm clock.

Placing a hand on her stomach she felt something like a dried stain. She looked and to her horror, there was a dark dried up blood stain. She felt her heart pounding against her chest and her stomach churned.

"It was only a dream." She whispered, "Right?" It must have been from a time before that she didn't remember. She prayed it was.

She laid back in her cold bed and watched the sun rise further into the sky from her dew covered window. Then, she had that feeling again. She could sense a presence.

She stood up, letting her bare feet touch the cold wooden floor. Kagome walked over to the window and looked out.

There he was. It was the man who was watching her the other day. He stood there, this time completely visible in broad daylight. Did he know she was watching back? His silver hair flew delicately in the morning breeze.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him. She placed her delicate fingertips on the cold glass. He smiled at her and in an instant, in lighting speed he whisked away into the morning light.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. He was gone. Or was he even there? This place was getting to her, she knew it; she could feel it in her soul. She put her forehead on the glass and took a long hard breath. This made the glass fog up. She stepped back and looked at the now foggy window and put her finger on it. Kagome began to draw the figure she saw; long hair and two triangles atop his head.

She drew a question mark above him. She had no idea who this stranger was, but she didn't feel a need to fear him, somehow she knew that he wasn't there to harm her. But if he wasn't there to harm her then why was he there in the first place.

Her first instinct would have been to contact Onigumo and tell him about this "stalker". But something about that man made Kagome want to stay a football field away from him; so to speak.

"Kagome?" she was snapped out of her daydream by a very sleepy Sango.

"Oh. Sorry to wake you." Kagome apologized. Sango yawned a very deep yawn and shook her head.

"No, don't be." She looked at her clock, "Oh wow! I needed to get up. Did you ever get your uniform?" Kagome looked around,

"Nope, so what should I do?" She asked.

"Go see Onigumo, he'll know." Kagome groaned at that answer and headed to the bathroom.

She figured she might as well get the rest of herself dressed first before she retrieved her uniform and changed.

She turned the water in the shower on and waited for it to heat up a bit. She removed her pajamas and stepped slowly into the warm water. The droplets trickled down on her lightly from such weak water pressure. She grabbed the liquid soap and her wash cloth and began to cleanse her body.

As she lathered the soap into her skin, she got a jolting pain in her side.

"Ah!" She screeched. Kagome dropped her cloth and looked at the painful spot. A small wound had opened up. She wrinkled her eyebrows and examined the unexplained wound. She touched it; It was real. The blood streamed down her side, along her hip, and down to the wet tub and down the drain; making a lovely swirl of red, like a crimson cyclone.

She turned the water off and quickly got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her she looked for a bandage. She rummaged through the cabinet, and found a box of small bandages.

She pulled out 3 of them and covered her up her cut.

"Hurry up Kagome. You're not the only one here who needs to get dressed." Sango yelled from the other side of the door.

Kagome put her clothes on in the bathroom, quickly, her hair still sopping wet. She opened the door to let Sango in.

After Kagome towel dried her hair and brushed it out, she put on her shoes and walked out the room to Mr. Onigumo's office. There were hardly any girls in the hallway, one or two knocking on a couple of doors to their friend's rooms and shouting to each other. Kagome walked down stairs and past the classrooms. The halls were dead at this hour.

When she reached Onigumo's office, she opened the door and noticed that the secretary wasn't there yet, although, Onigumo seemed to be in his office already. His door was closed and she heard him rummaging around.

She knocked on his door. No answer.

"Mr. Onigumo, it's me, Kagome Higurashi." She knocked again. She heard a desk drawer open and close.

"Come in." He called back. Kagome opened the door and saw him standing by his bookshelf with a book in his hand.

"Miss Higurashi, what can I help you with?" He asked with a plastered smile, closing the book loudly.

Kagome cleared her throat and began, "Um, well I don't have-"

"Your uniform, I should have guessed" He interrupted. Kagome gave a nervous grin. Something about him frightened her to a silence. He opened up his drawer again and pulled out a plastic bag with her blue and white plaid uniform.

"I was given this yesterday before school ended. It must have slipped my mind." He slowly took it out and closed the drawer. Kagome remained standing right by the door, her eyes locked on him.

Onigumo's hair was very dark and so were his eyes. His body stood much taller and broader than Kagome's. She felt so small in his presence, but she masked her unease with her regular bored expression.

He walked up to Kagome, taking slow steps; he made his way in front of her and said,

"You know, this color will look beautiful on you." He handed her the bag. Kagome snatched it and struggled to make a smile.

"Thank you, sir." She turned and made it half way through the door when she heard,

"Come back and see me sometime…Miss Higurashi." His voice went very smooth and seductive. Goose bumps stood all over her body. She quickly shut his door and raced out of the office.

Still very little people in the hall way, Kagome walked slowly near the windows, heading back to her dorm room. Giving a sigh, she began to hum.

**THUD**

Kagome jumped back. She swiftly turned and looked. No one was there.

She shook her head and walked a little faster. Her humming ceased. All she could hear were her footsteps. Getting closer to her staircase she heard something again. It was footsteps. She slowed her walking. Slower…slower…slower…STOP! She stopped dead in her tracks and swooped around to see a tall silver haired man with a surprised look on his face.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed. He didn't say anything just held that same expression of utter confusion.

"Who are you?" She begged

"I'm…I'm." he began.

"Stalker, that's who you are," She interrupted.

"No!" The amber eyed man protested, "You don't know me?"

"Know you? No!" Kagome struggled to get away from him.

"Listen, don't go anywhere!" He yelled to her. Kagome stopped walking and turned back.

"Why have you been following me?"

"I've been following you because…well...it's complicated" He tried to explain.

"Y'know you have major issues." She put her hands on her hip.

He sighed, "Listen, I think you're in danger." He said.

"How?" She asked.

He groaned, "Come with me." He said.

"Why should I?" Kagome smarted off. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her.

"Jeez, c'mon, what's the worst I could do to you? Kill you?" He snorted. He pulled Kagome down the hall and out the back.

"Why are we outside?" She asked snatching her hand away viciously. He looked at her and then turned towards the "haunted" building.

"Are you serious? Is this like a practical joke you guys play on the new kid?" She whined.

"No. We have to go in there; I'll explain when we're in." The strange boy started to walk over to the building when he looked and noticed Kagome wasn't by him.

"Aren't you coming?!"

"Hell no!" Screamed Kagome, "I don't even know your name, why would I go with a guy I don't know into a haunted abandoned dorm so he could, like…rape me or something!?" She shouted back.

"Oh my God!" he rolled his eyes, "My name is Inuyasha…okay? And I'm not going to rape you." He looked her up and down, "Trust me on that." Kagome huffed and stomped over to him and said bluntly,

"Fine, _Inuyasha_, I guess I'll trust you for right now. But I swear to God if you make me late you are going to be so sorry." She marched over to the hallway doors and waited for him. It was locked, 'What a waste of my time' she said to herself.

"It's locked genius." She complained. Inuyasha looked at the lock she was talking about. He grabbed it, and with one hard yank, it was off. She stared in amazement.

"Wow!" was all she could say. Inuyasha grunted and walked into the old torn up building, Kagome followed.

It was disgusting in there. The walls were still black from the smoke and the smell was that of death, decay and mold. The floors were burnt up and there were open holes in the walls. Every so often something would fall from the ceiling, being dust, bugs or sometimes the ceiling itself. Inuyasha kept walking until he reached the room far to the end.

He stopped and walked in, "Here it is." He said plainly.

"Here _what_ it is?" She asked him.

"Kikyo's room, what did you think?" he looked confused.

"Who is Kikyo?" she asked. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What? No one told you?" He asked, "You know about the girl who got murdered here 20 years back."

"Oh yeah, that story Rin and Sango told me about." She chuckled, "Yeah, and now this place is supposedly haunted." She rolled her eyes. Inuyasha didn't look amused.

"Story?" he asked.

"Yes? It is just a story isn't it? Just an old urban legend?" Kagome's voice went a little shaky.

Inuyasha ignored her question and walked around the room. He got in front of the large old closet and opened it. He got on his hands and knees and dug around through the dust and rubble. Kagome looked over his shoulder to figure out what he was looking for. She noticed a small smoke covered box in his hands.

"Yes!" He cheered. He scooted out and plopped back onto his butt. Kagome carefully squatted down, not wanting to dirty her clothes.

"What is it?" She asked. He blew the dust off and opened it anxiously.

"This is what will get rid of Onigumo for GOOD!" He exclaimed. Kagome jerked her head back,

"What?! Onigumo? What does he have to do with this?" she scratched her head, "And what do I have to do with ANY of this, I've been at this school 2 days and already I'm missing class!" She jumped up and yelled, "I'm sorry but I HAVE TO GO!" Inuyasha grabbed her.

"No! You have to stay with me! We can fold Onigumo's plan!"

"Inuyasha or _whatever_ your name is, LISTEN! I don't know what you're talking about! Just leave me alone!" Kagome pulled her hand away and ran out of the building.

Taking a deep breath, she bent over and put her hands on her knees and started to breath heavier. She was cut short by a bell.

"Oh damn! Oh damn!" She ran back into the main school and rushed into her dorm room. She changed as fast as she could and grabbed her book bag.

She scurried out the door, forgetting to tie her shoes, and fell flat on her face.

"DAMNIT!!!" She screamed, echoing through the emptied halls.

"Need help?" Kagome looked up. There was a very handsome boy standing in front of her. He was tall and had short black hair and blue eyes. She blushed in embarrassment and nodded. He let out a hand and helped Kagome up. She smiled and dusted off her skirt.

"Thank you." She put her hand behind her head and gave a nervous laugh. She noticed the boy was in a uniform, the same color as her.

"Oh, you go here?" She had a quizzical look to her. The boy raised a brow.

"Oh, no. I'm actually a teacher's aid. It's kinda like an intern thing. I'm studying to become a teacher." He explained, "I thought this was a girl's only school?"

Kagome looked shocked, "Oh? I didn't know, I'm new." she shrugged. Then realized that Inuyasha couldn't have been a student here.

"I'm Miroku" He put his hand out. Kagome grinned,

"Kagome, nice to meet you." She shook his hand and then pulled back, "Well I have to get to algebra." She headed down the hall, Miroku was still behind her. She turned around and he assured her that his class was down that same hall, and that he was not _stalking_ her. She chuckled and walked into her class. Turned out that, that was the class Miroku helped out in and he explained to the teacher why she was late. She really appreciated it.

Kagome at all the students sitting there doing their math, listening to the teacher and taking notes. She handed the teacher her schedule and took a seat behind Sango and put her bags down, looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:35 a.m. She hated math and began to get a terrible headache. The wound on her stomach stung a bit.

'This is going to be a long day' she thought. Kagome looked out the window and in the tree by the old building was Inuyasha waiting for her.

Somehow she knew that something was going to go terribly wrong. _Very soon._

_'What a great way to start off a new school'_ she put her head down and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I plan to make the next chapters a little bit freakier. I had to add a bit of humor, just to lighten the mood.**

**coming up: More mysteries, questions, answers, and a couple of twists!**


	4. What a night!

**Still don't own Inuyasha...**

**(REVISED VERSION...no cliffy!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4-what a night**

Kagome stared up at the clock with weary eyes, anxiously waiting for the hands to reach the 3:30 mark. She turned her head and glanced quickly out the window to see if Inuyasha was still waiting for her; luckily to her pleasure, he wasn't.

The ticking from the clock was driving Kagome into another nap, but she was snapped out of her daze by the sound of the loud bell booming throughout the school. She popped her head up and grabbed her book bag and headed out of the classroom; quickly and nervously saying goodbye to Miroku, who had passed by her and patted her on the back. All the girls said bye to him as well, with flirtatious gestures and over done smiles.

She saw Sango in the hallway, who had managed to see her get bashful with the good looking man.

"Oh so you know the new T.A?" Sango asked giving Kagome a nudge. She just rolled her eyes and explained to her,

"Not really, he just helped me up with I fell flat on my face in the hallway." She laughed, "Not a great way to make a first impression." Sango shrugged and tried to hide her amusement.

The hallways were quickly being emptied by the minute as all the girls rushed to get back into their dorm rooms. Sango and Kagome scurried back into their own room and jumped out of their uncomfortable uniforms and into some decent street clothes. Kagome took a deep breath and plopped herself onto her bed giving a loud "Mmm" type of moan. She laid down and watched Sango sit at her desk and once again bury her face in a school book.

Kagome wondered if she was always so school oriented, so she asked her. Sango pulled her head out of her book and turned her seat towards Kagome.

"Actually, no." She admitted, "That's why I'm here. You see back at my old school I had this boyfriend…needless to say I got caught up in the relationship and almost failed my junior year." She blushed a bit. Kagome sat up on her elbows,

"So you had to leave?" She raised a brow, "Wow, he must have been distracting!" She chuckled. Sango shrugged and mentioned oh so slyly.

"Well not to mention he knocked me up; so I guess you could say that." Kagome shot up.

"What?! Come again?" her eyes were filled with curiosity, "You have a kid?"

"No!" Sango defended, "Unfortunately I lost it early on. But that's the main reason why I'm here; my mother thought if I was somewhere, where all that I had around me was school, then I could focus more, graduate, and become the brain surgeon she's always wanted me to be." She said the last part in a fake chipper voice. Kagome nodded, not knowing how to respond to such a deep confession. She just laid back and stared at her ceiling. Sango went back to her book, but not before asking;

"So why are you here?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, "Well it's not as good a reason as yours," she teased, "but, if you must know; my mother found out I was skipping school. So yeah, now I'm here." Kagome put a hand behind her head.

_'This is such a weird place' she spoke in her head, 'God I hope that guy doesn't try to kidnap me or something.'_Relaxing deeply in her bed, Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep. Hours upon hours past; Sango had fallen asleep as well. Most everyone in that hallway had.

The sun had been set for hours now and it was late in the evening. Kagome tossed and turned between her sheets. She was suddenly awakened by a gasping noise. She shot up like a bullet from her bed. Kagome looked around the room; there was nothing there. She slapped her hand on to her forehead trying to calm herself down._ 'C'mon Kagome you're just shaken up by that story and that guy…and that dream…it was only a dream'_ she kept telling herself. She sat up more and threw her legs off the edge of the bed. Her feet touched to cold wooden floor. Shivers ran up her legs. Kagome stood up, she let out a sigh.

She heard a long _creak_ sound coming from the floor. She swung her head around to the door behind her; nothing of course. She let out a breath. She turned back around and looked up. Kagome jumped out of her skin. There she stood. She had hellish blacked out eyes and her skin was a pasty white. She looked dead and decayed. Kagome tried to scream, but the girl, with her long boney fingers, choked her. Her long black mildewed hair hung lifelessly around her skeletal body. The dead girl jerked her head to the side, opening her mouth oh so slightly, letting out a gurgle. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and started to cry, feeling the blood from this being ooze onto her flesh.

Running out of air, Kagome opened her eyes fast and wide, and saw nothing. There was no one in her room and she could breathe again.

'Was that a dream!?' she screamed in her head, 'that was real! I know it!' she knew it had to be; her neck was sore and she was standing up still. She began to hyperventilate and ran to her window. When she opened it, much to her horror and dismay, there stood Inuyasha waving to her.

"Kagome!" He tried to say loudly enough without being caught by anyone watching out. Kagome leaned over the window seal.

"You idiot, you're going to get us both in trouble if someone finds you!" She whispered loudly enough so he could hear her.

"Come down here!" he ordered. Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head violently,

"No! If you want to see me so bad then you come up here!" she spoke back. She turned to go back into her bed when she heard a loud _swoop _Kagome turned back around and saw Inuyasha in her window seal sitting there.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Inuyasha sneered concededly.

"I need to talk to you, but not here." He told her. Kagome sat on her bed and rubbed her neck.

"Yeah, I don't know…I just had the weirdest experience." She informed him. Inuyasha walked over to her and looked at her neck.

"What happened?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha scowled.

"Onigumo, no doubt." Kagome stared up at him confused.

"What?" she begged, "No! I don't know who did this…maybe I'm going crazy!" She kept shaking her head. Inuyasha still stood there waiting for her to explain.

"I saw someone." She began, "I turn around and I saw this…thing…a girl. Or at least it use to be." She struggled to get the words out.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. He squatted down next to her and looked at her bruises.

"It was this girl…but she was dead. And she just looked so horrifying. She was trying to strangle me!" She finally came out with it. Inuyasha stood back up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have run off none of this would have happened." Kagome stood up next to him.

"Excuse me?" her tone was dripping with annoyance.

"This wouldn't have happened, I bet!" he started again, "This is why you should come with me. I think you should see something." He pulled Kagome by the wrist and jumped out the window, holding on to her, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

The two made their way surreptitiously around the school, being careful not to wake anyone. Once toward the back, they made it to the abandoned building and carefully opened it without a sound. Walking down that dead corridor chilled Kagome to the bone and gave her an awful feeling. They stopped at the same room they made it to last time; Inuyasha led her in.

Kagome walked behind him as he grabbed that same box he did the last time. He opened it and dug around finally retrieving something that would interest her. Kagome leaned over his back to see what he had found. Inuyasha turned around to face her and held out a smudge and smoke stained picture of two girls smiling brightly for the camera.

Kagome took the picture slowly from Inuyasha, carefully, as though it were almost too delicate to hold. She studied the girls for a moment then took in a sharp breath.

"Oh my God." Her voice was shaky. "Who are these people?" she held out the picture. Inuyasha pushed it back to her.

"Do you recognize them?" He asked know very well what he answer was.

"Yes!" Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha grabbed the picture and pointed to each girl so that Kagome could see.

"This girl here." Pointing to the girl on the left, "This is Kagura. And this one," he pointed to the girl on the right, "This is Kikyo." Kagome had a hopelessly lost look on her face as she tried to put the puzzle together.

"What!?" Her breathing became deeper, "I've seen them." Inuyasha kept the same face, waiting for her to go on.

"Her." She pointed to Kagura, "The first dream I had was about her…she was trying to stab me…or someone." She stared at the picture, her eyes locked on Kikyo. It was her. The image of that decrepit creature with the blacked out eyes flashed viciously in her head.

"Her." Her eyes were still on her. "She wasn't a dream was she?" Inuyasha looked down.

"I'm not sure." He said, "But I think I know why you're being haunted." Kagome directed her eyes from the picture to Inuyasha.

"I think you two are connected somehow." The boy tried to explain, "I'm not sure, but you might be her reincarnation sent out to finally put her spirit to rest. _Avenge her_, if you will." Kagome stared blankly.

"What?" she didn't believe him, "that doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha cut her off,

"I know that! But you can't deny that you look ridiculously like her, which has to mean something. Not to mention Onigumo is after you." Kagome _couldn't_ deny that their resemblance was uncanny. But it still didn't make sense. _Why wasn't she at rest?__ And, what about Onigumo?_

"I don't understand what any of this means still. Why are _you _here?" she struggled to put the pieces together. Inuyasha took a breath.

"To get Onigumo. He's-"

"What is with you and Onigumo?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Let me finish!" The man roared, "Jeez woman. Well, you know the whole "legend" about what happened to Kikyo and how Kagura killed her out of jealously?" Kagome nodded childishly. Inuyasha continued.

"Well that was about half wrong!" his voice was stern and masculine; "It was all Onigumo's doing."

"How?" the utterly confused girl asked. Inuyasha took another deep breath.

"Years ago when this school was co-ed. Well, Onigumo was a student." He continued his story; Kagome was enticed with curiosity "He was madly in love with Kikyo. But she didn't love him back, no matter how many times he tried to woe her. She knew there was something…wicked…about him."

"So why did her friend kill her?"

"Well, she really wasn't supposed to. Kikyo and Kagura were the best of friends, believe it or not. You see what happened was this," he paused, "Onigumo had invited Kikyo and Kagura to this party, purposely to try and get Kikyo again. They were polite and decided to go ahead and go with him. Now, Kagura had a boyfriend, his name was Sesshomaru." He stopped for a moment and watched Kagome's face. Then he continued on with his story.

"While they were there, sure enough, there goes Onigumo hitting on Kikyo. I guess she finally had enough, she screamed at him, embarrassing him in front of everyone. He was so humiliated. He wanted to get back at her so bad. Weeks passed and he still couldn't let it go. So he decided to be an idiot and turn two friends against each other as a comeback!"

"How did he do that?" Kagome needed to know.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood face to face in that dark burnt up old room. She was listening cautiously to his story.

"Well…" be begun, "Kagura was very gullible and he used it to his advantage. He saw Kagura at another party, but this time without Sesshomaru; he told her that Sesshomaru always seemed to be leaving and that him and Kikyo were too close. Then he pretty much ended it for Kikyo. He told her that he caught Sesshomaru and Kikyo together while she was gone." Kagome looked shocked.

"He was such an idiot. He got Kagura drunk and told her that she should confront Kikyo about all this. He didn't realize that she was a crazy drunk and stabbed her to death." He finished. Kagome stood there agape.

"And Kagura felt bad and killed herself?" she asked him. Inuyasha sighed,

"I don't think so, I have reason to believe he killed her." Kagome shook her head a bit and blurted,

"What do _you_ have to do with any of this?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Sesshomaru was my brother; he got accused of conspiring to kill her, since Kagura was his girlfriend. But I think Onigumo had something to do with it." There was a pause. "My brother is dead now and now I want revenge. That bastard needs to get what he deserves."

"Don't you think you're being a little vindictive?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha brushed her off.

"No. God knows how many other people he's hurt. Don't be surprised if you're his next victim." With that he turned around and walked out the room, but not before turning back briefly and muttering,

"If you need me…you know where to find me…" he walked off. Kagome screamed out,

"Where?!" this guy was too mysterious!

She heard him call out, "I'll be around." She had no idea what that meant. And she dared not ask another question.

Kagome walked out of that building and back to the window she "jumped" out of. She struggled to get back in and after a long while, she finally pulled herself into the room and plopped onto the floor.

Sango woke up suddenly and turned to her roommate.

"Kagome?! What are you doing up?" she pondered. Kagome stood up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Um, nothing. Go to bed, this is a dream." He ordered. Sango, still in a sleep-like state just nodded and fell back onto her pillow and into her deep slumber. Kagome let go of the breath she was holding and shut the window behind her. She walked slowly and exhausted back to her bed, giving it a smile, she let her body collapse onto it and began to snore loudly. Dreaming of what Inuyasha had told her. Now wishing to see him once more.

End of chapter

* * *

**OK I could tell yall didn't like the cliffy so here is my original piece!**

**don't ask why the font changed...It happened when I pasted my ending from my original chapter...??**

**Thank you so much for reading now review...**

**Everytime you don't review, God kills a kitten...so please review.**


	5. Daydreaming

**Finally after a long hiatus, a new chapter! It's kinda short, even though I wanted to write more. But I figured you guys waited long enough. Now I can go ahead and write the next chapter.**

****been kinda busy with making costumes for halloween and oni-con, thats why i'm just NOW uploading this chapter. sry! Next one will be uploaded sooner!****

* * *

Kagome sat in class, dazed and lost in her thoughts. Her dreams were haunting her and her new friend was the only person she could tell, even though she barely knew him, and debated whether she should trust him or not. His eyes were warm and his voice was trusting, she hoped he could help her figure out why this ghostly girl was stalking her in her dreams…

"Miss Higurashi, please pay attention." Kagome's head snapped up to the teacher's voice. Her face became flushed and she quickly apologized and looked down. A few girls giggled but nothing too humiliating.

Her eyes were heavy and she struggled to pay attention to the teacher's words, but her voice was soothing and began to ease her to sleep. Quickly she snapped herself out of her trance, but looked to find that the room was entirely empty.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I fell asleep." She muttered quickly under her breath. She looked around in hopes of finding evidence of the time or some trace of what she had missed. The clock above the teacher's chalkboard wasn't ticking and all the desks still had their books and papers on them. Some pencils were scattered on the floor as though they had been dropped carelessly. Kagome carefully got up as if not to disturb anything. She eased her way to the front of the class from her far back desk and almost tip toeing across the floor missing the scattered pencils around her.

"Hello? Was there a fire drill?" she asked, hoping anyone would answer. She made it to the teacher's desk and saw that her professor's book bag was still there. She assumed everyone left quickly, obviously too quickly to wake her. She turned to the door that was unexpectedly shut. She thought this was out of the ordinary seeing as everyone has carelessly abandoned their belongings but still managed to shut the door and blinds. Kagome shuffled to the door and touched the doorknob with such caution, as if she were about to touch a lump of hot coal from a fire. Nervously she twisted the knob, she held her breath and she could hear the squeak of the door opening. With a quick jerk the door flew open. She walked into the deserted hallway. Step by step she breathed in deeply and turned her head teach direction, peering into empty room after empty room hoping to see a face…any face. But one by one each room was deserted with scattered papers and pencils across the floor. So many thoughts went through her mind. A list of possibilities; fire drill, an actual fire, a chemical leak even…but she was sure she would have heard an alarm or something to wake or warn her.

Finally she reached the end of the hallway where the bathrooms were, there she noticed that there was water coming from inside, flowing slowly under the door nearly reaching her foot. Her stomach sank and her hairs stood as she tried to open the door. It was heavy and hard to open, but not as if it was locked, but more like someone was pushing back. With a hard thrust she pushed the door open and walked inside quickly to see what was going on.

With one look she instantly regretted opening that door. Every stall was open and every toilet was over flowing but not by itself. From the reflection in the mirror she could see that every toilet had a classmate's head completely shoved inside while their body hung loosely over it. The flowing water turned into an oozing red substance that made her sick to her stomach, she turned to run and saw that the thing keeping the door shut was her roommate's lifeless body. Her wrists had been slit, and her face mutilated. She had no ears, eyes, and from her mouth agape, it was obvious she lacked her tongue.

Kagome threw the door open and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Now, instead of empty rooms on each side, there hung the bodies of her classmates from the ceiling. She ran past them holding in the sickness from the pit of her stomach until she saw at the other end of the hall was Inuyasha with his arms wide to protect her. She reached out to grab him but in an instant his body changed into a dark grotesque figure. It quickly grabbed her and spun her around not to show her its face, but she could feel a warm slimy lick of her neck and something hot spilling from her own mouth…she started coughing and chocking and could feel herself drowning from her own blood…

Kagome shot up from her chair in a gasp and fell back onto the floor. Her professor and classmates all peered back in surprised from the noise

"Kagome, that's enough of you disturbing my class. If you're this bored by me, then you should go speak with Mr. Onigumo." Her angry professor ordered. Kagome obediently complied, simply happy by the fact no one was dead or trying to kill her.

She went out the door quietly, though she knew that all eyes were on her and proceeded down the hallways until she reached the main floor to the Onigumo's office. She went into the first door where the secretary usually was. She wasn't there this time so Kagome went ahead to Onigumo's office. She gave the door two quick knocks. She could hear rummaging and knocked two more times.

"Um, Mr. Onigumo, it's Kagome. I was sent to see you." Her voice cracked thinking about Inuyasha's absurd accusations.

"Oh yes…uh come in please." His voice was crackling and a little out of breath, like she had startled him.

Kagome opened the door and walked in hoping that she wasn't going to find something weird to prove anything against the man. She saw him at his filing cabinet stuffing papers inside quickly and carelessly and then slamming the drawer shut. He didn't seem as friendly as when she first met him. He looked a tad nervous, actually and she could see he was breathing heavily. She made her way to the seat in front of his desk. He was still at the cabinet behind her. She could feel eyes on her back. She heard his footsteps as he walked slowly and carefully from behind her. Kagome felt for an instant what she thought was a light brush of fingertips along the ends of her hair. The goose bumps from earlier came back all over her arms and legs.

He eased his way to the opposite side of the desk and took a seat in the large black chair, leaning back with a plastered smile. His eyes peered at her and seemed to be all over her body, kagome tried to ignore it and sarcastically coughed.

"So, Kagome, what are you in here for today? Anything I can help you with…" he began "or did you just miss talking to me?" he added humorously. Kagome chuckled to be polite, even though a red flag immediately popped into her head.

"I fell asleep in class…and yeah…here I am. I'm sorry." She looked down and waited for the speech on how she should "manager her time wisely" and "get more sleep at night instead of chit chatting with friends" but instead the she heard him laugh out loud in the most unorthodox way.

"Any good dreams?" she thought he must have been kidding.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked, this time more serious.

"I didn't dream, I just fell asleep…" she wanted to continue but nothing else came out. She didn't know what to say. She felt nervous and violated.

"You know, sometimes in dreams, our inner conscience is trying to tell us something that maybe our conscience brain doesn't want to understand or can't comprehend. It's fascinating really…"he went on "did you know that people can control their dreams and actually decide what they are going to dream about? It's true, psychology 101, we can make our dreams and we can re-dream anything we want, in case we missed something, or if maybe we just want to have that feeling once more…" kagome just stared at him. She wasn't sure what to say or what he was getting at. Though she could feel the tension he had. Her stomach started to churn. He wasn't a bad looking man, but there was something written all over him that she couldn't quite grasp. He was nervous, but smooth and cocky all at the same time.

"I didn't know that." She admitted. He smiled at her.

"Well, you learn something new every day." Kagome sat and waited for anything else he needed to tell her. The tension grew and she became anxious, waiting for someone to knock or for him to excuse her.

Finally she broke the silence. "Am I excused or do I have detention?" He leaned forward towards her.

"What's the rush?" I doubt your professor expects you back anytime soon. So there's no where you need to be…" His smile made her sweat.

"Well, I was hoping to go back to my dorm…you know…for a quick nap. Just so I don't, well, y'know…fall asleep again. I don't want to keep disturbing you all day." Her voice crackled and she stumbled over her words.

"Understandable!" he exclaimed, "But trust me, it's no bother if you need to come back for anything. You're a smart and _very_ beautiful young woman. Try not to be in trouble the next time you come back to see me."

"Um, thank you. I'll stay out of trouble." She stood quickly and hurried to the door.

"Pleasant dreams this time…" he muttered. A chill ran straight down Kagome's spine. She opened the door and nearly ran out of there.

By the time she made it back to her room she was out of breath from her dash down the halls and up the stairs. She kicked off her shoes and fell into her bed wrapping the covers over her. She put her head on the pillow and tried to sleep and keep her mind off of Onigumo…She knew it would just be in vain. His words and face couldn't escape her mind.

**

* * *

**

**Well that's the end of this chapter!  
Jeez, where's Chris Hansen when you need him?  
****and a plunger for that matter...  
Please _Read_ and _Review_!!**


	6. Fight or Flight

**Big apology for the long hiatus; I got lost in my own story I couldn't figure out what to do with it. I have more ideas now of what I want to do with the plot.**

**In case it's been a while since you've read the last few chapters, let me remind you that I do NOT own Inuyasha. The characters are clearly ooc and the story line does not follow the anime (obviously). Thanks so much to anyone reading this, especially if you've been reading this since I started writing it!**

**Enjoy this new chapter **

* * *

Chapter 6

The room was dark when Kagome awoke; Sango was lying in her bed fast asleep already. Kagome let out a sigh when she realized she had slept through her last three classes. She groaned and rolled over trying to go back to her dreamless sleep. She tossed and turned until she became comfortable in a fetal position and closed her eyes just about to drift back to sleep.

She managed to sleep deep enough not to hear Inuyasha come in. But light enough to feel him sit next to her on the bed. She woke up with a jump, not realizing who was next to her, but was relieved to see him; a live person.

"What do you want…how'd you get in here…what time is it?" she groaned.

"You ask too many questions…and it's only 2."

"_Only_..." she snorted.

He rolled his eyes and pulled the covers off of her as she tried to go back down to sleep.

"Enough, I've had a long day. Can we bust ghosts or whatever tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't just make a ghostbusters reference…anyways…Let's go I'm on to something."

"Please," she begged, "you've dragged me along with you enough, don't you think? It's bad enough I'm sleeping through class, now you're trying to really get me in trouble!"

Inuyasha looked at her with some concern, "You slept through the day?"

"Tried to…" she began, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well then you should be fully rested, now come on before we wake up your roommate." He pulled at her arm. Kagome hopelessly complied with him and dragged herself out of bed. Luckily she had fallen asleep with her clothes on, so she did not have to wander around in her pajamas.

Managing to escape the room through the window unnoticed, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and walked with her outside. It was a chilly night, although Inuyasha did not seem to notice. He was far too deep in thought.

"I was thinking…" Kagome started, struggling with her words. "Maybe if I just left this school, got away from here then maybe all this…stuff, would stop happening to me. I've never been a skeptic but I've never encountered ghosts and now one is stalking me. I do not believe I'm any type of reincarnation and even though Onigumo is a bit of a creep, I really don't think he's a killer." She took a breath and finished her rant. "I barely know you…I'm sorry but I can't believe word for word of what you're saying. Even if what you say is true…This is your battle then, not mine. I'm sorry, I can't."

Inuyasha was shocked by her words. He hadn't expected her to just give up like this, out of fear or uncertainty. He dropped her hand like it was toxic and turned around and began to walk away from her, his anger radiating from his body. He stopped shortly and abruptly, whipped around and growled at her.

"Fine. I understand you don't believe me. In fact…If you're going to be such a coward about this, then I don't need you. I will get my revenge, the truth WILL be revealed and…" he turned around again and said less frantically "let's hope you'll live long enough to see me proven right." Kagome took a step back from his words, still lingering in the air.

"Live long enough?" She shivered. "Is that a threat?" she clutched the collar on her shirt. For the first time she felt weak and powerless. Inuyasha took a long sigh and continued to walk away into the darkness. Kagome stood still for a moment, listening to her heart beat faster and faster. She knew she had to get out of this place, but she still had his words in the back of her head. 'He must be talking about Onigumo…and his next victim.' She thought. Kagome shook her head trying to get the thoughts out. Even if, and to her it was a big if, Onigumo was capable of killing or manipulating, she couldn't just waltz into his office and ask to leave. 'Why you ask? Oh well this guy that's been following me tells me you killed his dead brother's girlfriend two decades ago and I may be your next victim. Oh also there's a dead girl trying to kill me in my sleep.' She imagined the ridiculous conversation that could never happen. She figured she would have to tough it out…just for now.

Kagome used all her strength to climb back into the window and crawl back into her bed without waking up Sango. She softly took a seat on her bed and sighed out of relief, regret, and exhaustion. Because of her overly long nap, she was far from tired. She sat on her bed staring at nothing lost in her thoughts. She hoped that maybe if Inuyasha was no longer around her filling her head with ghost stories then maybe this…ghost…would leave her alone. She convinced herself that maybe it was him summoning her to Kagome. She put her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please…please…" she begged, no one there to listen; no one visible at least. "I have nothing to do with your death. Leave me alone." Kagome shook her head hard. These last few days tested her sanity. The cut she acquired from nowhere was proof that she was not imagining things but the visions she had been having made her question reality. Secretly she had hoped that this was all one bad dream and that she would wake up back at home, this entire school was just a figment of her imagination; just a product of her mind from watching one too many scary movies.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and fell backwards into her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the flat air around her. She held her breath until her lungs were on fire, and released taking sharp hard breaths. She turned to her side in a fetal position and watched the window anxiously waiting for the sun to come up. Not that the daylight would help, but something about the light made the monsters a little less scary. Kagome felt like a child again, scared and alone. Tomorrow would be better…wouldn't it?

* * *

The sun had come all too slowly, but Kagome was relieved that today was a new day and she hoped for the best.

She bathed and dressed herself quickly, gathered her books and scurried to her first class. When she entered, she was one of the first ones in. It was just herself and the teacher's aide she had met a few days prior, Miroku. He was busy doing some paper work, jotting down notes and writing a few memos and assignments on the board.

He looked up finally and noticed Kagome sitting in the back fiddling with some papers and pencils. She seemed on edge and as though she was trying to keep busy. He put down his pen and walked towards her desk. Her assignments were less than complete and out of order. It was barely her first week and she was already falling behind. He had some sympathy for her, since the first time he met her she was stumbling to get to class. Kagome looked up quickly and gave him a week smile.

"Good morning Mr. uh…Miroku?" She asked confused at what to call him.

He sighed and smiled, "Miroku is fine, I'm really not that old." He grabbed a few of her papers and helped her organize some of it. "But tell me Miss Kagome, what's going on with you? You seem very distracted. I'm told you're here to get focused on school and it looks like you're headed the very opposite way." He leaned a little on her desk awaiting an explanation. Kagome could tell he was trying to be nice. She didn't want to freak him out or concern him with the truth so she pulled out a white lie and fed it to him.

"Just hard being the new student, you know? New school, new people…I'm really trying Miroku, I think that starting today I'll be much better. I'm just homesick, really." She tried to sell it but he didn't seem to be buying much of it. Miroku shrugged and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Whatever you say, I'm here every weekday if you need me at all. But just in case…" he walked back to the desk and rummaged around in his briefcase and pulled out a small index card and jotted down his cell phone number. "Here, this is my number. If you need to call and talk about any problems you're having…socially or school work, I'm here for you."

Kagome took the card and placed it in her binder. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm just a nice guy. You're a nice girl and I really hate to see you so distraught all the time. Plus, I don't want you falling behind any more than you already are." Kagome gave a genuine smile.

Soon after the room was flooding with students and he took his seat beside the professor's desk, jotting down his notes all while glancing up at Kagome, keeping an eye on her the entire time.

* * *

Kagome was determined to block the past couple of days out of her head. She had to start fresh and pretend that nothing had happened, and she managed to do that for a little while. A few days had passed and she slept soundly with no dreams at all, a couple of weeks went by and she had not even thought of Inuyasha , nor had she seen him. Deep down Kagome was still very curious as to whether he was truly serious, or just delusional. Whatever the situation _was, _it was different now…and Kagome was beyond relieved.

Unfortunately, like all good things, her relief came to an end.

It was after dark, and a seemingly normal Saturday night. Sango had left for the weekend. The girls had the option to go home for the weekend if they choose to. Kagome 's home was a few hours away and she assured her mother that she didn't have to make the drive, so for the past few weekends she stayed in the dormitory with the other girls who also chose not to go home. This was the first weekend Sango decided to visit with her family, even though they lived less than half an hour away she was always reluctant to go back home. Kagome had a mix of feelings about this. Although it was nice having her own room for a few days, having another person…live person…in the room was comforting. This night was different than the others; she could feel it in her heart.

Kagome became tired and decided to take a quick shower before bed to calm her nerves about her first night alone. She grabbed her towel and some clothes and made her way to the shower. The shower was on full blast and the noise was numbing for her. She leaned against the wall for a moment then removed her clothes and stepped carefully into the shower.

The water was hard and hot. It felt good on Kagome's back and head as she leaned back and let the water run down her face and hair. She fell into a slight trance as the sound and feeling hypnotized her. In her trance she felt cold fingers run down her back, tracing along her spine, making her shiver and giving her goose bumps. Lost in her thoughts she sighed bit and forgot where she was and that she was alone.

"Inuyasha…" she muttered…her eyes slowly opened, water droplets falling from her lashes.

Though the mist of the water and steam from the heat. She saw dark figure, not much bigger than herself. Kagome's heart raced as the figure became clearer. The same, boney figure, mildewed hair, blacked out eyes…it was her. She was back, and Kagome was helpless. She began to take a step back away from this monster; she finally felt the cold wall behind her. Her eyes never left the being as she watched her stand there, motionless on the opposite end of the tub. Kagome ignored her nudity and vulnerability and screamed at the demon.

"What do you want from me?" her voice was hoarse from fear.

In a raspy and cracked voice, what sounded similar to a talking doll that was beginning to run out of batteries, it responded.

"You." Was all it said.

Kagome began breathing so heavily that she could feel the water in the air enter her lungs. She grabbed her own hair and closed her eyes begging herself to wake up. But she was truly awake this time. The ghostly figure never left her place. Kagome finally lost the sanity she had gained the past few weeks and charged at the dead girl. It was though she had gone straight through her, yet she could feel her. She hit the opposite wall and turned around quickly and in an instant she was gone.

She sighed, but suddenly her back was on fire. It felt like someone had lit her spine aflame and she began to yell trying to put the fire out with the water but nothing was helping. It was like acid on her back and she fell writhing on the tub, crying, begging, and praying for the pain to stop.

She was dizzy and weary from crying when she thought she heard the door open quickly. She imagined someone coming to her rescue like an angel sent to save her from this hell she was in. With that final hope she finally lost consciousness.

After a couple hours, she finally awoke. Still naked but covered, Kagome was in her bed. Her sheets were wet from her soaked body but the pain and burning had finally ceased. She began to cry into her pillow and punch her mattress over and over again.

"Hey now, don't do that." A smooth voice said calmly.

Kagome looked up at Sango's bed. There sat Inuyasha, leaned against the headboard, arms crossed.

"You still gonna pretend I'm making shit up or are you gonna help me so that this will stop?" He asked, his voice was smooth but his tone had a hint of annoyance. She looked at him with frustration.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just…make this end." She demanded. He smirked in satisfaction.

"We will."

* * *

**A****Thanks for reading!**

**It's been so long since I've written anything for this story, I hope to keep this story flowing without any dramatic changes in writing.  
Rating has been changed, I plan on adding some more mature chapters soon. **

**Please review! Questions are welcome, but this is a suspense story so any unanswered questions will eventually get answered. **


	7. Weak and Powerless

**Thanks for tuning in again…now on with the story.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature situations: sexual scenario(s)**

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

"We will." Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome shivered from fear and from cold. Her mind was still on the nightmare she was living in, she knew now that escape was not an option. She would have to face her demons head on…literally.

Inuyasha walked over to her bed and sat by her legs, placing his warm hand on her cold flesh. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand; it was comforting feeling his body heat. It was reassurance that he was alive and near her. She had begun to feel like she was the only living being in the world, being haunted by the restless souls. Her friends and family felt like they were nothing but a happy dream within her nightmarish existence.

Her sanity being tested over and over again, she was no longer truly herself. Knowing now the darkest realm of existence, she wanted to take in any piece of goodness she could get her hands on. Currently he was the closest she could get. Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's arm and pulled him near her. He fell over onto her and she wrapped her arms around his body breathing in deeply. He wasn't sure what she was feeling but he knew she needed comfort in anyway and held her against him.

She wasn't sobbing, but her body was still trembling. Inuyasha ran his hand up and down her bare back and rested his head on top of hers. Pulling her up to him, he looked down at her back and noticed the discoloration of her skin. A long burn traced down her spine, as well as two dainty hand prints on either side of her back. She truly had been burned; her back was scarred by the evil. He held her tighter now, and she squeezed him back in return. She sighed and pulled away from him and looked up.

"I don't really even know you…and it's like you're the only one I can turn to anymore." She carelessly covered herself a little. She was less worried about her nudity than her safety. She looked down at the floor and finally asked him, "How did you know I was in trouble? No one else came to help me but you." She glanced back at him waiting for his answer.

He let out a sigh of admission, and said "I wasn't just going to leave you alone you know. I may have stopped bothering you but I still was watching you…a little."

"Did you care?" She hated how desperate she sounded.

"Well, yeah. I mean it's not like I wanted you to get hurt…but like I said before, I know Onigumo has it out for you and I figured…if I watch you, I'll catch him." He shrugged, "You weren't bait so please don't think that…besides, you're tougher than I give you credit for. I figured you'd be able to handle yourself. For the most part."

"Better than nothing I suppose." Kagome stood up. Inuyasha watched her walk back into the restroom to retrieve her clothes.

"So," She began again, "You were watching me bathe?" She was curious and also slightly teasing.

He jumped for a moment at the question, "What? No, I'm not a pervert. But I am a snoop…I was looking around your room for some clues." Kagome shook her head and gave a feeble laugh.

"Sorry Sherlock…All I have around this room is, well, unfinished homework." She informed him.

Inuyasha laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at her get dressed.

"You're not very helpful. You know that?" He sarcastically asked, "But…I still need you. I wish you would keep your eyes open for anything…weird."

Kagome put her shirt over her head and thought. She wanted to help him and she owed him that much after helping her out so much. She thought about the last few weeks and wondered if anything was out of the ordinary. Suddenly she remembered Onigumo's office. Each time she had gone to see him he was fiddling around with filing cabinets or suddenly closing drawers before she went in.

"Whatever we're looking for is probably in Onigumo's office. He's always arranging something or messing with drawers. I figure a man like how you've described him would probably keep things he treasures…like mementos. I don't know I'm not a criminologist…" she walked back and plopped herself back onto the bed. Inuyasha watched her try to think of anything else.

"Hey listen, it's okay." He sat up next to her. "I was kind of joking, you don't have to investigate anything. I'm the one with the knowledge, and you're the one with the ghost…just do whatever you've been doing." He patted her on the shoulder. He tried not to be too touchy suddenly and removed his hand. Kagome leaned on him and closed her eyes, holding on to his arm.

"Stay here tonight?" She asked, "I…I really don't want to be alone."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure Kagome…" he stood up and went to lay on Sango's bed.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. She laid down in her own bed and turned to face him. She shivered from the chill of the air, but didn't move to cover herself with the blanket. She laid on her back, her head turned facing Inuyasha on the bed across from her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, just to assure herself that she was not alone. But her eyes fought with her and finally she closed them and managed to drift to sleep.

Kagome couldn't fully sleep but she was not fully awake. She felt pressure on her bed and leaned to the side struggling to see who was there. Her eyes strained to see clearly, but her vision was blurred no matter how much she rubbed her eyes or blinked. She made out who was there though, blurry but she could see the shape of the body and some colors. It was a man, much bigger than her. She could see a shimmer of silver hair, and a glimpse of amber in his eyes. She began to feel less tense knowing that it was not the girl again.

She tried to reach out to touch him, to let him know that she was awake. Kagome was unsure of what his reaction would be to her touch. Her fingers managed to touch his hand…surprisingly his skin was cold, very cold. She tried to mutter something, to ask him why he was so cold. Without much warning, she felt pressure on her body, she opened her eyes again, vision still blurred. She felt the cold hands run up and down her body. She became more frightened…She couldn't move, nor could she talk very loud. She tried to lean upwards to push him off, but even with all the power she could muster, he wouldn't budge.

With force and violation she felt his cold hard lips pressed onto her face; from her cheeks to her lips. It was a cold kiss, a cold and angry kiss. She began to taste metal in her mouth…like her mouth had begun to bleed. She felt no pain and cried knowing that the blood was not her own. But he didn't cease, even when she knew that her tears were streaming down her face and her body trembled with fear, he continued unfazed by her reaction. She could hear the sound of ripping material and her body was revealed to the cold room and the even colder man on her.

With supernatural speed, he was up and his hand was to her neck. He kept it there for a moment, open palm, and simply hovering and lightly grazing her neck, Kagome swallowed. Her body still just as paralyzed but she was able to feel everything that was happening to her. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, she could hear it in her ears…she tried to focus on the beat.

She felt cold fingers on her bare skin, sharp like knifes, scratching her stomach and chest. The grip on her neck became stronger, still weak but constantly getting stronger until she began to have trouble swallowing, barely enough room for air to enter and escape her lungs. She was shaking harder from lack of air, but the harder she tried to escape the stronger he become, feeding off her fear. She felt the knife like fingers touch her lower down her stomach and legs. Her thighs twitched and trembled from the touch. Kagome struggled to close her legs tight but her effort was us useless, her strength was at a bare minimum. Suddenly her neck snapped to the side, as though someone had grabbed her face and pulled her to look at them. Her eyes widened as her vision became clearer than before. In the bed next to her she saw Inuyasha sleeping deeply. Her heart sank deeper….she truly had no idea the monster on top of her, violating her. Her head stayed that way, pushed on to the bed, watching him, praying he would wake up and save her again. She closed her eyes and let out a silent scream, the loudest scream her lungs could produce for her.

Snapping her eyes open, she no longer felt the pressure of her violator. She was still paralyzed and her lungs still burned from the little oxygen she was receiving. But the room had changed, it was the same layout but it was no longer her room. She watched helplessly as two people entered the room, unaware of her presence. Kagome watched closer, trying to make out who the two people were, she squinted and strained to see them. Suddenly, she saw them all too clearly.

There, near the bed that was across from her, stumbled in a disoriented Kikyo being carried in by a young man with dark hair and dark menacing eyes. He looked like Onigumo's son; she knew it was him in the past. She watched, mortified, as he carried her and placed her on her bed. She lay strewn across the bed, in the same position Kagome was in, awake and helpless just like her. It was like Kagome was looking into a mirror, watching herself. Young Onigumo got onto the bed and straddled the helpless girl, touching her body with too much enthusiasm. Kikyo was barely awake; her eyes were heavy and glazed over, her fingers twitched slightly as though she was struggling with all her might to move. Kagome looked down at her own fingers and noticed her fingers were also twitching. The two girls across from eachother looked like mirror images of one another. Kagome cried, wishing she could reach out and save her.

Onigumo forcefully pushed his face against Kikyo's, taking her lips and savagely kissing her face. He became like an animal and started to bite her neck, causing a tear to trickle down Kikyo's face. Kagome gasped, feeling the bite on her own neck as well, even though there was no one on top of her. She was feeling what Kikyo was feeling. They were connected.

"Mmmmm." She could hear him moan to himself. Kikyo's body was like dead weight and Onigumo grabbed the collar of her button down shirt, pulling her neck up with it; Kagome was lifted with her, feeling her neck strain along with her. With a quick rip the buttons flew onto the ground. Onigumo ran his fingers up and down Kikyo's torso, using his nails to leave scratches in her skin. The same scratches were now on Kagome's exposed flesh. She tried to look away and close her eyes, even losing eye contact Kagome could still feel what Kikyo felt. She felt Onigumo grope their breasts, put his mouth onto their bodies. She could feel the hot musty breath on her chest and stomach, as well as something slimy leading up from her navel up to her neck. She knew his mouth was all over Kikyo, and it was only getting worse.

Kagome watched Onigumo yank down Kikyo's pants, feeling her shorts come down as well. She could see her shorts and Kikyo's pants fall simultaneously onto the floor. Kagome felt the cold knife-fingers on her thighs again and opened her eyes. She watched Onigumo remove the last of Kikyo's clothing, ignoring the feeling of hers leaving her body as well, she began to panic. Her heart raced and she began to breathe harder than she had before as she watched Onigumo disrobe his bottom half. Kagome cried, tears ran down her face like a waterfall. Her throat ached as she struggled to scream, to stop him. She felt her legs lift up and spread. Her eyes were filled with horror and she frantically strained to kick, to push, to close her legs.

Miraculously, her bottom half dropped and she could move again. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her face. Kagome sobbed and turned, hoping everything was back to normal. To her dismay it wasn't over. She watched in horror as Onigumo penetrated then unconscious, barely breathing Kikyo. Kagome stood up as though she could save this ghost…but as she stood up the door opened again. In walked a young man, he looked just like Inuyasha only older.

The man turned and gasped at what he saw. Kagome's ears went deaf as she watched this silent fight; the other man pushed Onigumo off of Kikyo. Onigumo pulled his pants back up and charged at the man. He shoved him against the wall and the two began to fight. The hero clearly had the upper hand in the fight and grabbed Onigumo by the neck, pulled him close and muttered something viciously to him. Onigumo fell to the ground as soon he was released from his grip. He stood up and stumbled, trying to maintain his masculinity and started to yell back at the man. Sound returned finally to Kagome.

"I swear to God Sesshomaru, if you breathe a word of this…you will be sorry." He wiped the blood off of his lip, "You and this…whore."

Kagome saw the man exit. Sesshomaru was staring at the door, shaking with rage. He looked over to Kikyo and his eyes became sad and he placed a hand over his eyes. He stood for a moment and shook his head. She watched him put Kikyo into a more modest position and place a blanket over her exposed body. He tucked her in like a child and placed a hand on her head; he stroked her hair and sighed. Kikyo was completely unconscious at this point.

'Must be why I regained control of my own body…' Kagome was thankful, but still distraught and disturbed by the rape she just witnessed.

Sesshomaru walked over to the desk and wrote a note on a loose piece of paper. He looked at Kikyo one more time then exited the room. Kagome became disoriented and fell back onto the bed. Her eyes shut instantly and she felt herself falling into a deep sleep.

"Hey…" A soft deep voice whispered, "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome heard his voice and her eyes started to open slowly, cautiously.

"Inuyasha?" her voice was weak, "Please tell me it's you." She looked up and saw the young man staring at her confounded.

"Who else would it be?" he teased. Kagome rubbed her eyes and groaned. Inuyasha knew she had some type of experience last night, so he sat at the foot of her bed patiently waiting for her to explain.

Kagome struggled to sit up and cross her legs. She dangled her head down and breathed deep, taking in all the air she could.

"He raped…well…us." She started. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who? When? I would have heard if that happened!" His eyes were pleading and his voice was urgent. Kagome just sat there calmly and looked up at him.

"Onigumo…about 20 years ago I'm guessing." She began, "It's not easy to explain. Last night I thought I saw you…on top of me." She paused for a moment, "I saw silver hair like yours…but it wasn't you. I felt like I was being violated. Then I saw Kikyo and Onigumo, and I watched them like I was watching a movie." Kagome rubbed her eyes, Inuyasha waited patiently to hear more. "I felt what she felt. I watched her like a mirror. What happened to her was happening to me. She wanted me to feel as she felt….She finally fell unconscious and I gained control of, well, myself again. She didn't see him save her."

Inuyasha took her face gently, "Who saved you?"

"You…" She looked away for a minute and shook her head, "No, it wasn't you…he looked like you. He saved _her_, not me. I watched…I watch Oni—"she stopped, "…him, hurt her. I didn't feel that part. But he came and saved her. He touched her hair like he loved her."

Inuyasha was beyond confused as he struggled to put the pieces together in his head.

"_He,_" he strained on the word, "must have been my brother."

"He was a good guy I'm guessing. Helping damsels in distress and all…" She struggled to smile. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I barely knew him." He stated.

"But you're…out to avenge him, how can you not be close with him?" She tried to understand.

Inuyasha ignored her question and walked over to the window and looked out at the sunrise.

"Want to go somewhere?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him and gave a half smile.

"Sure, anywhere is better than here I guess." She laughed. Inuyasha smiled at her mischievously,

"We'll see."

* * *

**Cliff hanger was not intended. But If I didn't stop there then this would be twice as long and would have taken longer to update.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Warnings on future chapters: I do intend on putting a little more "mature" scenarios. I want to make sure that it goes along with the story and is not just random smut. So I will have warnings at the beginning of the Chapters, although I won't specify what type of scenario will take place for the sake of NOT spoiling the story for you all. *Keep in mind these can range from assult (like in this chapter), consensual, or suggestions of sexual acts.***


End file.
